28 October 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-10-28 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Only three tracks available. *Thanks to Lorcan and his tracklisting database for help in putting this tracklisting together. Sessions *Tunic #1, recorded 20th September 1994. No known commercial release. *Zeni Geva #1, recorded 25th September 1994. No known commercial release. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Robert Görl: Psychodrome (Richie Remix) (v/a album - Supermarkt / The Family Spirit) Disko B DB 028 CD *Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft: Der Mussolini (album - Alles Ist Gut) Virgin V 2202 *Shorty: Fresh Breath (10" EP) Skin Graft GR 14 *Tunic: Chandelier (session) *Sonny Boy Williamson: I Don't Know (album - Bring It On Home) Charly R&B Masters CDRB 7 *Zeni Geva: Dead Sun Rising (session) %1 *Eric's Trip: About You (album - Forever Again) Sub Pop SPCD 136/336 *Sounds Of Life: Release The Bells (12" - Trust Me) Certificate 18 CERT 1807 *Donkey: Smoke 'N' Blow Love Parlours (7" EP - Bustin' Nuts For Big Scorin') Guided Missile GUIDE 1 *Soul Stirrers: Pilgrim Of Sorrow (album - The Last Mile Of The Way) Ace CDCHD 563 *Tunic: Between The Lies (session) *Astor Piazzolla & The New Tango Quintet: Tanquedia III (v/a album - One World) Rounder CDAN 15 *DJ Hell: Hot In The Heels Of Love (Dave Clarke Remix) (12" - Hell Ärgere Dich Nicht) Disko B DB 26 *Hula Hoop: Butterfingered (7") Silver Girl SG-013 *Zeni Geva: Desire For Agony (session) %4 *Beck: Painted Eyelids (album - One Foot In The Grave) K KLP 28 *Disciples: Dub Revolution (10") Boom Shacka Lacka BSL 003 #''' *Peechees: Fine Watch (7" EP - Cup Of Glory) Kill Rock Stars KRS 231 *Denison/Kimball Trio: Cold Light Of Day (album - Walls In The City) Skin Graft GR 16CD *Citrus (2): Like A Slave (album - Citrus Plant For Little Kids) Vinyl Japan MASK CD44 *Code: Parsifal (The Grand Architect Mix) (v/a album - Feed Your Head) Planet Dog BARK LP 007 *Tunic: Locomotive (session) *Flaming Lips: Chosen One (album - Providing Needles For Yo) Warner Bros. 2-45748 *Frankie Paul: Rude Boys (Coming In Hot) () Blacker DREAD 001 *Sleeper: Bedhead (live) (12" - Bucket And Spade) Indolent SLEEP 004 '''# *Zeni Geva: Stigma (session) %2 *Space Streakings: F.O.J.K. (album - 7-Toku) Skin Graft GR 18CD &''' *Sapiano: Maniak (12") Sabres Of Paradise SR015 *Carroll Gibbons & Savoy Hotel Orpheans: These Foolish Things (v/a album - Those Dance Band Hits) World SHF 368 *Le Mans: El Cielo (album - Le Mans) Elefant ER 1005 *Tunic: Bass Man (session) *Uzeda: Higher Than Me (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPSCD090 *Nada Kakoma Et Les Stars Du Zaïre: Kolinga Mpasi Mambo (album - Sable Mouvant) Jimmy's Production JIP 048 *Animals That Swim: How To Make A Chandelier (album - Workshy) Elemental ELM 24 *Studio Pressure: Presha III (12" - Relics) Certificate 18 CERT 1808 *Zeni Geva: Death Blows (session) '''%3? *Tuscadero: Angel In A Half Shirt (7") Teenbeat 149 *Auteurs Vs. µ-Ziq: Chinese Bakery (2x12" EP - The Auteurs Vs µ-Ziq) Hut HUTMLP 20 *Health Hazard: As Safe As... (album - Health Hazard) Flat Earth FE 13 @''' *XTC: Opening Speech (album - Drums And Wireless - BBC Radio Sessions 77 - 89) Nighttracks CDNT 008 *XTC: No Thugs In Our House (album - Drums And Wireless - BBC Radio Sessions 77 - 89) Nighttracks CDNT 008 *Paste: Kill Me A Giant (album - Silverwood) Imp PASTE 1 *Tunic: Tangerine Flak (session) *Zuvuya: The Trance End Of Dreaming (v/a album - Quadruped V·1) Planet Dog BARK CD 006 *Statics: Police Station (album - Rat City) Rip Off RIP OFF #005 *Zeni Geva: Godflesh (session) '''%3? *Centry: A Tribute To Lee Perry (Version) (7" - Zion Garden) Conscious Sounds DNC 01 #''' Tracks marked '''# available on file 1. Track marked @''' available on '''file 2. Track marked &''' available on '''file 3. Track marked %''' available on '''file 4. uncertain order with the third track unknown File ;Name *1) 1994-10-xx Peel October 1994 *2) best of peel vol 72 part 2 (with introductions) *3) best of peel vol 73 part 1 (with introductions) *4) best of peel vol 73 part 2 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 1:24:10 (1:00:56 to 1:11:17) *2) 47:42 (from 46:20) *3) 47:17 (42:22-45:08) *4) 46:39 (to 12:36) ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Created from SB1035 SB1036 and SB1071 of Weatherman22's Tapes *2-4) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 72 Best Of Peel Vol 73 ;Available * http://www.megaupload.com/?d=ROF91QQV * 2-4) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Available online Category:Peel shows